emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8200 (12th July 2018)
Lachlan sets to find out who is sending him threatening texts. Moira tires to find Matty to try put things right with him. Graham asks Charity to keep quiet about his and Megan's affair and threatens her, resulting in Charity telling all. Plot Charity is hungover. She tells Vanessa that getting a date for Bails' trial freaked her out. Vanessa reminds Charity she won't be able to keep Ryan a secret for much longer but Charity doesn't want to say anything with everything Chas and Paddy are going through. Moira leaves Matty the latest in a long line of voicemails; she just wants to make things right with her child. When Moira heads out, she accidentally leaves her phone behind. Lachlan receives another text from the mystery number. He asks Doug if the police have caught with "Terry" yet. Doug states they haven't, revealing "Terry" is a serial conman who exploits people's grief. Megan avoids Graham. Whilst dropping off the pub's meat order, Moira offers Charity her support over Bails' trial. Megan approaches Charity wondering what she's going to do with the knowledge of her fling with Graham. She begs Charity not to say anything. Irene walks into the pub to hear the tail end of Charity and Megan's conversation. After receiving yet another text from the mystery number, Lachlan tells Belle he's going to meet a potential customer and is vague about the details. In the backroom, Charity and Irene talk about Ryan. Irene tells Charity she's turned Ryan's world upside down and now he no longer knows who he is. Charity accepts she's made mistakes but wants Ryan in her life and believes she can put things right. Irene returns Ryan's little blue baby hat, telling Charity if she loves Ryan then she should leave him alone. Megan informs Graham that Charity knows about them. Megan fears Charity will say something although Graham questions if that would be such a bad thing. Megan returns to Pear Tree Cottage where Frank reveals they're going out for lunch. Megan tells Frank she doesn't deserve him. Oblivious Frank comments he's the lucky one. Charity catches Irene as she's about to get in a taxi and insists she can't let Ryan go again. Charity admits her life has been a car crash but finally she's in a good place and is making something of her life. Charity hopes she and Ryan can start again and promises she'll put Ryan first from now on. Irene doubts Charity is capable of that but Charity swears on her children's lives that she'll never let Ryan down again and begs for the chance to get to know her son. Irene gets in the taxi and drives away. Moira notices her phone is missing and isn't pleased when Cain reveals he left it on the kitchen table to stop her checking it every five minutes. Megan and Graham talk in the shop. Graham believes there's something between him and Megan but Megan reminds him she's engaged to Frank. Graham questions if Frank makes her happy. Megan nods, stating she's never felt so loved so Graham agrees not to tell Frank about their liaison. As Moira returns to the farmhouse, her phone is ringing. It's a hospital in Leeds reporting Matty has been assaulted and has suffered head injuries. Cain and Moira rush straight there. Charity returns to the backroom to find Graham waiting for her. Graham warns Charity she'll regret it if she reveals his and Megan's affair but Charity isn't intimidated and won't be told what to do. When Charity and Graham head back through to the bar, Charity declares she is fed up of being silenced by abusers, by bullies, by men. Charity ignores Megan's pleas to keep quiet and instead announces to everyone in the pub - including Frank - that Megan has slept with Graham. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *Susan - Talitha Stone (voice only; uncredited) *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Home Farm - Hallway *Unknown area *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *There was no episode broadcast on Wednesday 11th July due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes